1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved cord winding device mountable to the front bumper of a car. More specifically, the invention relates to a vehicle block heater power cord winder that winds and unwinds an extension cord.
2. Background Information
In parts of Canada and the northern United States, the temperatures during the winter are so low that most vehicles have engine blocks with block heaters. Aftermarket block heaters have a relatively short 120 volt alternating current male plug that hangs or is tied just outside of the front grill of the vehicle. There is usually an accompanying 120 volt A/C extension cord kept in the trunk or the rear seat of the vehicle. When it is very cold or the vehicle is parked outside overnight in the cold, a driver will plug in an extension cord to the block heater and then to an outside 120 volt outlet, usually provided by a home or business. In northern cities, there are 120 volt alternating current outlets at every parking lot location, even rental cars come with block heaters and extension cords. However, keeping a loose extension cord in the backseat of one's car or in the trunk is problematic.
It is common for conventional, electric, or hybrid cars or trucks to be adapted with various components which require a 120 volt A/C power supply for operation. Such components may include engine block heaters, interior heaters, battery chargers, air compressors, and the like. Often times, these components require a grounded 3-wire 16 gauge extension cord to function properly. The cord must be removed from the vehicle's path prior to departing.
There have been other attempts in prior art to provide a way for reeling an extension cord behind a license plate. An example of prior art may be had when referring to U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,016, issued to Bales on Jul. 24, 2001, which depicts a mobile power center with a self-retracting cord having a spring-loaded winding spindle with a large housing. Further, Bales provides a 12 volt direct current to a 120 volt alternating current inverter.
Another example may be had when referring to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0161548 in the name of Naneff et al. published on Jul. 28, 2005. Naneff discloses an improved cord winding device mounted to a front license plate bracket capable of accommodating electrical devices which require a 120 volt power supply for a vehicle. It further provides a water-resistant multi-compartment housing mounted on a bumper with a vehicle's license plate, a pair of electrical cords adapted for connection between a winder and a vehicle, as well as a rotatable first cord storage reel mounted in a central housing compartment for rotation about an axis in the direction of travel of the vehicle.
However the prior art fails to fully satisfy the needs of drivers in cold weather. Thus, there exists a need for an improved way to wind and unwind an electrical extension cord in a license plate housing.